The present invention relates to a developer storage body used in an electrophotographic process, and also relates to a developer collecting apparatus and an image forming apparatus having the developer storage body.
An electrophotographic image forming apparatus includes a developer storage body for storing a developer (for example, a waste developer). The developer storage body is elongated, and a receiving opening is provided at an end portion of the developer storage body in a longitudinal direction. A detection member is provided in the vicinity of the receiving opening for detecting that the developer storage body is filled with the developer (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-95518).
In this regard, there are cases where a sufficient amount of the developer is not stored in the developer storage body. Therefore, there is a demand for increasing an amount of the developer stored in the developer storage body.